


Put A Spell On You

by LostyK



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, minor background logicality, sides acting like jerks due to a spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostyK/pseuds/LostyK
Summary: Roman sighed, trying to figure out how best to explain it. “I think everyone’s in love with me.”Virgil rolled his eyes. “How do you walk around under the weight of that ego?”Everyone is acting strangely around Roman. Thank god his best friend (and crush) Virgil seems to be unaffected, because he's going to need all the help he can get to figure out why everyone is confessing their love to him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 72
Kudos: 452
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please be aware that this fic involves a love spell, and some of the consent issues inherent with that premise. There is a scene where one character kisses another under the influence of the spell.

Roman Prince sat in his Elemental Magic class, and tried to ignore the looks people kept shooting him.

At first, he thought he had just been imagining the feeling of eyes on him – clearly he had been spending too much time with Virgil. But hallway through the lecture, he had managed to catch a boy sitting two rows ahead of him staring at him. The boy had turned bright red and looked away immediately, but it had been enough to confirm Roman’s suspicions.

Being stared at was hardly an unfamiliar sensation. Roman had been an actor, after all, before coming here – still _did_ want to be an actor, once he graduated. He knew how to grab attention and how to hold it. There was a kind of rush to it, having all eyes on you and knowing it’s because you chose it. Knowing you had the power to control where the crowd looked.

Roman wasn’t in control of it today.

So now he was hunched over his notes, trying to pay attention to the lecture because elemental magic really wasn’t his forte, and wondering what exactly he’d done to get the attention of the whole lecture hall.

He fought down the urge to pull his compact mirror out of his bag to check that there was nothing on his face. No one was laughing, so it probably wasn’t that. Probably.

Finally, the lecture ended, and Roman was out of his seat and on his way out of the door before anyone else could move. He didn’t even bother putting his things away, instead gathering them all into his arms as he fled the building.

Once he had put enough distance between himself and the lecture hall, he finally took the time to put his notebook and pencil case away, and then decided to hell with it, and pulled his mirror out of his bag. He didn’t have any classes until that afternoon, so at least he had time to fix whatever was wrong.

Except nothing was wrong.

Roman looked the same as he always did.

Feeling more confused than ever, Roman dropped the mirror back into his bag, and that was when he noticed the note someone had slipped inside it.

Hesitantly, Roman took it out and unfolded it.

_Roman_ , it read. _Your eyes are as deep as the ocean. Your body is like a Greek statue. There are not enough words in the English language to describe my love for you_.

Roman should feel flattered. A secret admirer writing him love notes was the kind of thing he daydreamed about (though in his dreams, the notes usually ended up coming from one person in particular). Instead, the note just made an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach.

Perhaps it was a prank. Some class wide prank everyone had decided to pull on Roman because –

Well, Roman wasn’t sure why. He didn’t _think_ he’d pissed anyone off lately. And it certainly wasn’t out of jealousy – he was only barely scraping by in that class, and that was with Logan tutoring him.

He shoved the note back inside his bag. Well, if it was a prank, he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of an answer, and by the end of the day, everyone would get bored of him, and things would go back to normal.

Not far away from him, a girl was casting glances at him, from where she stood surrounded by friends. Roman smiled awkwardly at her, and that seemed to be enough to encourage her to start walking towards him, determination written on her face.

Perhaps he’d spend the rest of the day in his apartment.

He quickly began walking across campus, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Roman!”

Roman turned to see Patton jogging towards him, clearly out of breath. He didn’t have his backpack on, but he was carrying some kind of container in his hands.

Patton was always a welcome sight, but something about it seemed off, though Roman couldn’t quite tell what.

“Padre!” Roman greeted with a wave, as Patton finally slowed to a stop.

Patton laughed far too loudly. “Padre! That’s – that’s funny.”

“Um. Good,” Roman chuckled nervously. Suddenly, he remembered what was off. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be in a lecture?”

Patton beamed at him. “You remembered! Oh, of course you did, you’re so smart, Roman! But anyway, I just had to see you.”

Ah. That explained Patton’s odd behaviour. “What do you want?” Roman asked, voice teasing.

Patton shoved the container he was carrying into Roman’s hands. “Here! I made these for you!”

Roman hesitated a moment before opening the container. Inside, it was filled with chocolate chip cookies.

“Patton, when did you find time to make these? You had lectures all morning.”

“Oh, I didn’t go to those,” Patton answered, waving a hand dismissively, “This was far more important.”

“How could this be more important than lectures?”

Maybe Patton was stress baking. But then, Roman couldn’t remember him mentioning any tests coming up.

“Because they’re for you, silly!” Patton’s expression changed to be oddly serious. ”Roman, you’re a really important person in my life.”

“You’re an important part of my life too, Patton.”

Whatever was wrong, it must be serious, because one level above baking in Patton’s Stress Metre™ was getting overly emotional about how much he loved his friends.

“I’m really glad we met. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you.”

Roman shifted uncomfortably. “Oh, I’m sure you’d get on fine. Anyway, Virgil and Logan-“

“They don’t matter,” Patton dismissed. “Not the way you matter to me.”

Roman blushed. “Well, thanks, Pat. I’m glad to hear it.”

“I really like you, Roman,” Patton said earnestly.

Roman laughed nervously. “I know. I really like you too.”

“No, I mean, I _really_ like you.”

“I… know? Patton, are you feeling okay?”

“No, I mean-“ Patton made a frustrated sound, and then took a step closer to Roman. They were nearly touching. Patton’s eyes were shining with something Roman couldn’t name. He gently laid one hand against Roman’s cheek, and Roman found himself frozen in place. Patton leaned in to him, and then-

And then they were kissing.

Or rather, Patton was kissing him, because Roman himself unable to react as his brain short circuited.

Patton pulled away, smiling gently at him. “Do you see what I mean now?”

“Urk,” Roman said.

Patton frowned. “Roman?”

And oh, god, Roman was going to have to let Patton down somehow, and how was he supposed to that? Only a monster would reject someone like Patton, but clearly Roman was a monster, because he loved Patton, but not in a romantic way, and entering a relationship with Patton just wouldn’t be fair, not while Roman was hopelessly in love with-

Roman pulled himself away from that thought. That way madness lies.

“Uh, Patton, that’s great, but, uh-“ Roman spotted something over Patton’s shoulder. “Oh, God.”

As if the day wasn’t bad enough, heading towards the two of them was Logan. Logan, who was one of Roman’s closest friends. Logan, who, though he refused to admit it, was in love with Patton. Logan, who must have seen the kiss.

Logan, who looked really, really, pissed.

Roman considered turning himself into a frog. Anything to get out of this situation.

Patton turn to look over his shoulder, frowning. His expression turned to ice, which looked incredibly wrong on Patton’s face.

“Logan,” he greeted, colder than Roman had ever heard him.

“Patton,” Logan responded in kind, and then his voice warmed as he said, “Roman. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s, uh, good to see you too, specs.” Roman looked nervously between the other two, who were glaring daggers at each other.

Had they had a fight? Was that why Patton had kissed him – some attempt to make Logan jealous?

That didn’t sound right, but then, none of this sounded right.

“Roman,” Patton said brightly, “Why don’t we continue our conversation somewhere else?”

“Roman,” Logan added before Roman could reply, “There is something I want to show you. Perhaps you would like to come with me?”

“Uh,” Roman eloquently replied.

“That’s nice, Logan, but Roman and I were in the middle of something, right?” Patton turned back to Roman. “Come on, I’m sure you don’t really want Logan boring you.”

“Oh, but he does want you throwing yourself at him?”

Patton glared. “Roman and I are perfect together. Right, Roman?”

“Hang on-“

“Please. Roman, I assure you, I would make a far superior romantic partner than Patton?”

“Oh, you think so?”

“I don’t think so, I know so.”

“Please, how would you know how to treat Roman right? You don’t know the first thing about love.”

“That is patently untrue.”

“Stop!” Roman shouted, and the two turned to look at them.

Patton beamed. “Hey, Logan, why don’t we let Roman decide who he wants to be with?”

“For once, Patton, you make an excellent suggestion. Roman?”

Roman looked between them both.

“Well, Roman?” Patton prompted.

“I, uh – I gotta go.”

And then, Roman decided to take a page out of Virgil’s book and boldly teleported away.

Roman landed right outside his door, blocked from just teleporting into the apartment by the wards Virgil had insisted on putting up when they first moved in. He threw the door open and rushed inside, locking the door behind him and then locking it again with magic. Finally, he leaned against the door and allowed himself a moment of panic.

“Princey, what the hell?”

Roman jumped, and then noticed that Virgil was sitting on the sofa, looking at Roman as if he’d lost his mind.

“Ah, Virgil, hello,” Roman said, glancing around the room as he tried to calculate the best escape route if Virgil decided to throw himself at him.

Not that Roman would mind Virgil throwing himself under most circumstances.

A flash of hurt crossed Virgil’s face for a moment, and right, Roman probably looked like an asshole who was trying to avoid his best friend right now.

“Say, Virgil.” Roman risked taking a step towards him. “What do you think of me?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Right now I think you’re insane.”

Roman had never felt so relieved to hear Virgil insult him.

“Oh, thank god,” he said, and threw himself down on the sofa next to Virgil.

“Care to explain what’s going on?” Virgil asked.

Roman sighed, trying to figure out how best to explain it. “I think everyone’s in love with me.”

Nailed it.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “How do you walk around under the weight of that ego?”

Or maybe not.

Roman groaned, and dropped his head into his hands.

Virgil laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he said, and when Roman looked up, he looked worried. “C’mon, tell me what’s really wrong?”

Roman sighed. “I wasn’t actually joking, you know.”

Virgil furrowed his brow, so Roman decided to just launch straight into it.

“Patton kissed me.”

Virgil froze.

“Oh,” he said, and there was something wrong with his voice. “Well, that’s… great, I guess. Patton’s a good guy.”

Oh, god, now Virgil thought he and Patton were dating.

“No, it’s not,” Roman blurted. “I mean, yeah, Patton’s great, but this… Virgil, has Patton ever showed any interest in me?”

“Well, no, but I’m not exactly the guy people go to for relationship advice.”

“Right! But today, Patton came up to me, and apparently he skipped all of his lectures to make me cookies, and then he kissed me!”

Virgil frowned. “Okay, that… doesn’t really sound like Patton. He’s more of the pine quietly type.”

Roman could relate.

“Yeah, and then _Logan_ came over, and said that he was in love with me too!”

“Okay, that definitely doesn’t sound right.” Virgil chewed his lower lip nervously. “Do you think something happened to them? Like, did someone put a spell on them or something?”

“Maybe.” Roman ran his fingers through his hair. “No, that can’t be it. This thing has been happening all morning. Logan and Patton are just the only ones who actually talked to me. Here.”

Roman dug through his bag and pulled out the note he’d found earlier. He handed it to Virgil, who read over it.

“Wow, Princey, this is…”

“I know,” Roman groaned.

“This is _really_ bad. ‘ _Your body is like a Greek statue’?_ ”

“Can we focus on the magic part, Edgar Allen Woe?” Roman snapped.

“Right. Sorry.” Virgil looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, Logan and Patton make their own food, so it couldn’t be that. And I doubt someone would be powerful enough to just cast a spell on the whole campus. Which means… Ah, crap.”

“What? What is it?”

“The spell must have been cast on _you_.”

“Someone cast a love spell on me?”

Love spells were forbidden magic. They stripped away the victim’s identity. Over time, they wouldn’t care about anything other than making the object of the affections happy. And they would do anything to make them happy.

Virgil nodded. “And now everyone who casts eyes on you falls in love with you. Or something.”

“Except for you,” Roman pointed out.

Virgil’s eyes slid to the side. “Right,” he said tightly. “Except for me.”

Roman shook his head. “So how do we stop this?”

Virgil grimaced. “Sorry, but I think this is where my help ends. Ordinarily, I’d say we ask Logan, but I think we’re on our own for this one.”

Roman considered. “We might not be.”

“What are you-? Oh, no, you have got to be kidding me.”

“I’m just saying, if we asked him to, he’d probably drop everything to come help.”

“So you want to use the spells effects to manipulate our friend?”

Okay, that did sound bad.

“Not when you say it like that! Look, Logan would want to help us, right?”

Virgil nodded warily.

“And it’s not like we’re only doing this for our benefit. He probably isn’t thrilled about being in love with me, either.”

Virgil snorted at that, but he still looked serious. “Spells that influence emotions are dangerous for a reason, Roman. People under them don’t act like they normally would. There’s no telling what Logan might do.”

“Oh, relax,” Roman said, already pulling out his phone to send a text. “It’s Logan. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Twenty minutes later, Logan was stood in the living room glaring daggers at Virgil, who looked like he was trying to shrink even further into his hoody, and Roman was strongly starting to regret his decision.

“I wasn’t aware he would be here,” Logan said at last.

“I live here,” Virgil snapped.

Roman grimaced. He recognised what Virgil was doing, going on the defensive. Turning prickly and lashing out at anyone because he expected everyone to hurt him. It was how he’d been when they first met. Roman had never wanted to see Virgil act like that again, and certainly not at _Logan_ of all people.

“Okay,” Roman said, stepping between them. “Logan, we need your help with something.”

For a moment, Logan looked disappointed, and Roman pushed down a pang of guilt. _This is for the best_ , he told himself.

“I see,” he said at last. “Well, I’m always happy to help you, Roman. What is it you need?”

Roman glanced at Virgil for support, who just sent him a look that said _this was your idea_.

“This is probably gonna sound crazy,” Roman said, “But we think someone cast a love spell on me.”

Logan was silent for a moment, before saying, “I see. It does not sound crazy, actually.”

“It doesn’t?” Roman asked.

That was a lot easier than Roman had expected.

“It makes a lot of sense, actually. You must have noticed Patton’s behaviour earlier.”

“Right,” Roman agreed eagerly. “That’s what I meant.”

“Well, it is a good thing you came to me. And it is a good thing I am not affected.”

Maybe not easier than expected. Roman exchanged a glance with Virgil.

“You think you aren’t affected?” Virgil echoed.

Logan rolled his eyes. “It’s simple. Love spells do not work on those already in love with the person the spell was cast on.”

“So you think your feelings for Roman are real?” Virgil sounded disbelieving.

Logan tilted his head. “Of course. Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Right,” Roman said slowly. “Well, do you think we can break it?”

“Certainly. Although with no further information, trying to do so by ourselves may take some time.”

“Are you talking hours, or…?”

“Weeks, more likely. Possibly even months.”

Roman groaned and threw his head back.

“So we’re doomed,” Virgil chimed in.

“Did I say that? No, because we are not doomed.”

“Look, L, I don’t know about you, but I _really_ don’t think Roman can just go around with a love spell on him for months. What if something happens?”

“Of course he can’t. Which I why I am not suggesting that he does. Yes, trying to break the spell by ourselves could take months, but the caster of the spell could break it in seconds.”

“So we find whoever cast the spell, and get them break it,” Roman said, brightening now that they had a plan.

“Exactly,” Logan said.

Virgil shook his head. “Where would even start?”

“Ordinarily, I would suggest Roman tell us everyone who might mean him harm, and we work from there. But I do not think that will be necessary.”

Roman frowned. “It won’t?”

“No. I believe I know exactly who is to blame.” Logan stepped around Roman so that he was standing in front of Virgil, who tensed.

“Virgil,” Logan continued, “You do not appear to be affected by the spell.”

Virgil shot a panicked glance at Roman, who felt frozen in place.

“I guess not,” Virgil muttered, looking away from them both.

“Specs, what are you saying?” Roman asked.

“I would have thought it was apparent. I am accusing Virgil of casting the spell on you.”

Virgil eyes widened in panic. He turned to look directly at Roman. “Roman, I swear, that isn’t true.”

“Then perhaps you would care to explain your lack of response to the spell?” Logan asked.

Virgil scowled, and looked away.

Roman swallowed. Virgil was watching him desperately.

When he’d realised Virgil wasn’t affected, he’d been too relieved to wonder why.

It wouldn’t be the first time Virgil had used magic against him, but that had been a long time ago, and Roman had given as good as he’d got.

A year ago, Roman wouldn’t have hesitated to believe that Virgil could have done this. But that had been a different Virgil, the Virgil that had existed in Roman’s mind, because that was what Virgil had wanted him to see.

The real Virgil was the one who had stayed up late arguing about Disney movies with him so that Roman wouldn’t think about how he’d done on his exams. Was the one who had shrugged and muttered “whatever, Princey,” when Roman had asked if he wanted to get an apartment together, but had turned his head away so Roman wouldn’t see his smile. Was the one who fussed every time Roman used magic recklessly.

The real Virgil could be sharp, but never cruel. Even when he and Roman had been at each other’s throats, he would never have gone this far.

“Okay,” Roman said, “I believe you.”

Virgil let out a breath, and smiled uncertainly at Roman. Roman smiled back.

“You cannot be serious,” Logan argued. “He gives no evidence to prove his innocence, and yet you just believe him?”

“I know he wouldn’t do this,” Roman said firmly. “And so do you.”

Logan scowled, but didn’t deny it. “Well, then who else do you suggest is responsible? Can you think of someone who able to cast such a spell, that would do so as some kind of petty prank?”

There was a moment of silence, filled by three men coming to the same realisation.

“Remus.”

“Remus.”

“Remus.”

There was a pause, and then:

“Crap,” Virgil muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this part. 
> 
> Heads up for some sexual references and potentially disturbing images (blame Remus).

Of all the things that could go wrong at a magical university, Roman Prince having a love spell cast on him by his evil twin managed to be a scenario Virgil had never imagined.

Then again, seeing as predicting this would have required an insight into how Remus’ mind worked, perhaps it was a good thing he hadn’t seen this coming.

Roman pushed his way past Logan towards the door, and Virgil shot forward, one hand grabbing Roman’s arm.

“Hold up, what are you doing?” Virgil asked.

Roman stared blankly at him. “Tracking down Remus.”

Virgil gaped at him. “No. No way. You can’t go across campus like this!”

“I agree.” Logan sounded like saying that pained him. “It would be best for you to stay here, where it is safe.”

Roman shook his head. “I thought the plan was to make Remus remove the spell.”

“It is, but you’re not going,” Virgil said. “I am.”

Roman shook his head again. “Remus won’t listen to you.”

“Remus doesn’t listen to anyone.”

“I know how to deal with my brother.”

“So do I.”

“This is my mess, you shouldn’t have to-“

“I’m pretty sure this is the whole of campus’ mess now,” Virgil snapped, which made Roman flinch.

“Look,” Virgil continued, gentler now, “Just – let me help, okay, Princey?”

Roman deflated. “You don’t-“

“I want to.”

“Fine,” he said, “Just – be careful, okay?”

Virgil gave a small smile. “ _You’re_ telling _me_ to be careful?”

Roman huffed a laugh. “I guess this day is even crazier than I thought.”

Next to them, Logan coughed. Right, he was still there.

“I do not believe Virgil should go alone,” he said. “This is far too important to just trust to him.”

Great, so Logan was still suspicious. Still, at least that meant he hadn’t figured out what was _really_ going on. Virgil couldn’t imagine a worst way for Roman to find out how he felt than through Logan, even in the best of circumstances.

Not that Virgil planned on Roman ever finding out.

Roman looked about ready to defend Virgil’s honour again, and Virgil tried not to read too much into that. Roman would do the same for literally anyone.

“So come with me,” Virgil said, before Roman could do anything.

Logan frowned. “But Roman is staying here.”

“Yes,” Virgil said, “But if you come with me, you’ll be _helping_ Roman.”

Virgil was definitely only doing this because he didn’t want to waste more time standing around, arguing. It had nothing to do with the irrational annoyance that rose up at the way Logan looked at Roman.

“Besides,” Virgil added, because he was already going to hell, so why not get something useful out of it. “I’m sure Roman would be _very grateful_ to you for saving him.”

“I would?” Roman asked, and Virgil glared. “I mean – I would!” he took a step towards Logan, his gaze suddenly going soft. “Please, Logan? Will you help me?”

Virgil looked away. He knew that Roman was just acting, but that didn’t stop the jealousy that twisted in his gut.

Not that we have any right to be jealous. Not when the two of them were manipulating Logan right now.

Besides, Roman could be with whoever he wanted. It was none of Virgil’s business.

Logan looked torn for a moment, but then he nodded. “I – very well. I suppose I could accompany Virgil.”

Roman smiled, and it was different to the way he smiled at Virgil.

“Great,” Virgil said sharply. “Let’s go.”

He grabbed Logan’s arm, pulled him to the door, and pushed him through. Before leaving himself, though, he looked back at Roman, who was looking uncertain.

“If we don’t come back,” he said, “It’s because Remus murdered us and is wearing our skin.”

“I’ll be sure to avenge you,” Roman said with a smile.

Virgil nodded, and turned away, before turning back again. “Oh, but if only Logan comes back, it’s because he murdered me and dumped my body in the lake.”

And then he finally turned away, and set off to find Remus.

“So,” Logan said, as they set off across campus. “Do actually you know where Remus is?”

Virgil shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoody and tried to ignore Logan’s derisive tone. He knew that Logan – the real Logan – didn’t mean it. Just like he knew that once this was all over, Logan would be back to normal.

Although, Logan might never forgive him or Roman for the way they were manipulating him. Or maybe the way he felt under the spell would serve as a wakeup call, and Logan would realise he didn’t want anything to do with Virgil after all. And then he’d take Patton and Roman with him, and Virgil would be alone again.

“Well?” Logan asked impatiently, pulling Virgil out of his spiralling thoughts.

Right. Focus on Remus now. Worry about the future later.

“Look, I _do_ know Remus, alright?” Virgil had used to hang around with him, after all. “And Remus craves instant satisfaction. He’ll be wherever he thinks the most chaos will be.”

Virgil gestured at the building they had arrived at.

“The library? Ah, I see. Roman and I would normally meet for our tutoring sessions at this time. That was surprisingly astute, Virgil.”

Virgil wasn’t sure whether Logan meant that as a compliment or an insult, so he decided to ignore i.,

“Where do you and Roman normally go?” Virgil asked as they entered the library.

“The study rooms,” Logan answered, and led the way up the stairs.

The second floor was mostly one large study space, with group study rooms around the edge. Virgil didn’t spend much time there; he preferred to work on the top floor, which was normally empty.

The two of them reached the top of the stairs, and Virgil stuck out an arm to stop Logan from going any further.

Remus Prince was not difficult to spot. He was crouched behind a couple of potted plants, perhaps in a bizarre attempt to camouflage himself. A couple of students working at the tables nearby were giving him curious looks, but most were ignoring him. Virgil wasn’t sure if it was a student thing, or if everyone was used to Remus’ antics by now.

Remus was entirely focused on the windows of the study rooms, and hadn’t noticed Virgil and Logan.

“Stay here,” Virgil told Logan quietly.

Closing his eyes and focusing, Virgil murmured the incantations to an invisibility spell. The magic settled over him like a cool breeze, making Virgil’s skin buzz. He gave Logan a nudge on the arm to let him know what was happening, and then made his way across the room.

Invisibility spells were not fool proof, especially not to other magic users. If anyone concentrated hard enough, they would be able to notice the tell-tale ripple of the illusion.

Fortunately, Remus was not paying attention.

Virgil looped around the room so that he approached Remus from the other side. He crouched down behind Remus, and let the spell slip away as he leaned close

“Boo,” Virgil whispered.

Remus gave a shriek, lost his balance, and fell backwards.

It would have been funny, except that Virgil was still behind him.

Virgil shoved Remus off him and onto the floor. He smirked up at Virgil.

“You know,” Remus mused, “I’ve had fantasies that start like this.”

Virgil pulled a face. “Gross.”

“So, Virgie, what are you doing here? Wait-“ Remus’ eyes lit up in a way that could only spell _danger_ “Are you looking for Roman?”

“No,” Virgil snapped.

Remus’ face scrunched up in confusion. “Are you sure? But- _Oh_ , that’s interesting.” Remus grinned. “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

Virgil was certain that his face was turning red, which was never good in front of Remus. Fortunately, he was spared from answering by Logan arriving.

“This plan is certainly meeting all my expectations,” he commented coolly.

Virgil scowled. Remus beamed up at the newcomer.

“Logan! My favourite repressed nerd! You know, if you two wanted a threesome, you could have just asked.”

This was decidedly worse than being murdered and turned into a lampshade.

“Enough,” Logan snapped. “We know about the love spell. You’re going to reverse it.”

Remus tapped his fingers against his chin as he made a show of thinking it over. “Hmmm… Nah. What? It’s funny.”

“Funny?” Virgil snapped “It’s disgusting. What if something happened?”

Someone nearby turned and glared at him. Right. Library.

Remus gasped. “Why, Virgie! I never knew you had so little faith in my brother.. What would Roman say? Do you think he’d cry? I think he’d cry.”

“Roman is far too noble to take advantage of another person,” Logan said, glaring at Virgil. “The actions of other people are far more concerning. Love spells used in the past have resulted in assaults, and, in extreme cases, murder.”

“Should we be worried about how much you know about this?” Remus asked.

“Says the guy whose favourite dinner table conversation is Ed Gein?” Virgil realised what he just said, and sighed. “Never mind, I just proved your point.”

“My academic interests aside, ending the spell before it escalates would be in your best interests.”

Remus pouted. “But it hasn’t gotten to the good part yet! Come on, at least wait until there has been one fist fight.”

Logan shook his head. “This is getting us nowhere. Come on, Virgil, perhaps the disciplinary board would make for a better conversation partner.”

Logan turned and walked away, and Virgil reluctantly followed him.

“Roman’s not going to want to go to the board,” he whispered.

Logan didn’t answer.

They had almost reached the stairs when Remus shouted “Okay, fine, I’ll end the stupid spell!”

Logan shot Virgil a smug look. Behind them, someone _shhed_ Remus.

Virgil and Logan walked back to where Remus was now sulking.

“You know,” He muttered, “If you wanted to discipline me-“

“You will take the spell off Roman,” Logan interrupted.

Remus nodded, scowling.

“ _And_ ,” Logan continued, “You will refrain by pulling similar… pranks in the future.”

“You’re no fun.” Logan remained stone-faced. “Fine. But I’m only doing this because Dee got mad at me last time he had to bribe the university.”

“Why _did_ you decide to cast the spell on Roman anyway?” Logan asked.

Virgil shot him an incredulous look.

“What?” Logan asked, “You’re not curious?”

“You’re really expecting a straight answer out of Remus?”

“Logan,” Remus said, mock offended. “How dare you assume anything about me is straight! But if you _must_ know, yes, I did actually have a reason behind this.”

Virgil turned his incredulous look to Remus.

“I did! Roman always acts like he thinks everyone’s in love with him. So, I decided to make it true.”

Logan nodded slowly. “And you intended to… what? Teach him humility? Show him the value of the love he already has?”

Remus pulled a face. “What? No! I did it because it was funny.” He glanced at Virgil. “He really can’t take a joke, can he?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You still haven’t ended the spell.”

“And yet, you seem fine. Funny how that works, isn’t it?”

“We are already aware of the mystery of why Virgil isn’t affected – though he isn’t the only one,” Logan spoke up.

Remus frowned at Logan, and then his eyes widened in amusement.

“Wait – are you saying he thinks-?”

“End. The. Spell.” Virgil hissed through gritted teeth.

Remus grinned. “Oh, now I’m _definitely_ okay with ending it. I can’t wait to see his face!”

Remus rolled his hand lazily. Virgil felt a slight sense of relief, as if something that had been pushing at his skin had fallen away, and he only noticed it’s absence. All across the room, people began to stir and sit up a little straighter.

“Wait,“ a girl sitting nearby said, frowning at the three of them, “What just-?”

“Nothing,” Virgil said quickly, “Just spell practise gone wrong.”

The girl didn’t look convinced, but before Virgil could say anything else, his attention was taken away Logan, who gave a shuddering breath.

Virgil watched him nervously. His face was expressionless, but his back was tensed, and his hands were clenched into fists.

“L?” Virgil asked softly.

Logan wasn’t looking at Virgil. He opened and shut his mouth again, before finally saying “Oh.” With that, he stiffly spun on his heel and began walking away.

“Well, that wasn’t as fun as I hoped,” Remus said sulkily.

Virgil gave one last glare at Remus, before hurrying after Logan.

As it turned out, Logan could move far faster than Virgil gave him credit for, because Logan was already walking away from the library by the time Virgil reached the entrance.

“Logan!” Virgil called, but Logan didn’t slow down.

Virgil rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with him.

“First of all, screw you for making me exercise,” Virgil gasped once he caught up.

“I suppose you can add it to the list of things to be angry at me for,” Logan replied coldly.

Virgil frowned. “What?”

Logan sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Virgil. I understand that an apology is not worth much without a promise to not do it again, but given the circumstances, this is the best I can do.”

“Logan – you don’t need to apologise.”

“Yes, I do. If you mean to say that Roman deserves one too, then rest assured I will apologise to him next time I see him. But for now, I wish to be alone.”

“You don’t need to apologise to _either_ of us,” Virgil protested. “If anything, we should be apologising to _you_.”

“I don’t see why. Neither of you are responsible for Remus’ actions.”

“Thank God for that,” Virgil muttered. “No, I mean how we treated you. We – we used your feelings against you.”

“Feelings that were merely the result of a spell.”

“The still _felt_ real at the time, right?” Virgil shook his head. “You’re allowed to be mad at us, Logan.”

Logan stopped walking. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Remus. And-“

“And?” Virgil prompted, when Logan trailed off.

Logan sighed. “I am mad at myself. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me.”

“Logan, you were _under a spell_. You can’t possibly blame yourself for that.”

“I know I was under a spell,” Logan snapped. “That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have resisted its influence. I am one of the best-.”

“So you’re mad at Patton, too?” Virgil asked.

Whatever Logan had been about to say, he seemed to completely forget about it. “What?”

“Patton,” Virgil repeated. “He was under the spell too, he probably did some shitty things. Are you mad at him?”

“Of course not.”

Other than under the spell, Virgil had never seen Logan look so annoyed at him.

“And do you think he’s a bad magic user for not being able to fight the spell off?”

“Patton is an excellent student,” Logan snapped, his eyes blazing. “But he can hardly be expected to fight off such a powerful spell.”

“Then why,” Virgil said calmly, “Are you any different?”

Logan deflated. “It’s not the same,” he said weakly.

“Logan,” Virgil said gently, “You’re allowed to have feelings. And when those feelings are manipulated by magic, well, you’re allowed to act kinda crazy.”

Logan said nothing; he just stared stubbornly at the ground. Virgil reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but Logan pulled away. Virgil sighed.

“I don’t hate you, Logan. No one does.”

“You should. I accused you-“

“You didn’t know any better. I’d probably suspect me too.”

Logan sighed. “I did.”

Virgil frowned. “What?”

“I did know better.” For a moment, Logan fell silent. He seemed to brace himself before saying, “I know why you weren’t affected. I always knew. I only accused you because I was jealous.”

Virgil stared at him. “Jealous,” he said, numbly.

“Of your relationship with Roman. I thought I could try to turn him against you.” Logan shook his head. “Apparently, the spell made me stupid.”

Virgil wasn’t sure how to feel. Relieved, that Logan didn’t really think he could do such a thing. Hurt, though he didn’t exactly have a right to feel that way after what he’d just told Logan. Confusion, at why Logan would feel he had to do it.

“Logan,” Virgil said slowly. “You know Roman and I are just friends, right?”

Logan stared at him. “ _That_ is what you choose to focus on?”

Virgil shrugged.

Logan sighed, and rubbed his temples. “Okay. First of all, the spell does not care for the difference. Roman cares for you, and that made you a threat. Second of all-,” he hesitated. “Second of all, I believed many things while under the spells influence. I believed I was the perfect match for Roman. I believed that love meant obsession. I also believed, that if forced to choose between us, Roman would choose you.”

Virgil swallowed. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, perhaps you should consider telling Roman why you weren’t affected. Lord knows he will not figure it out on his own.”

Virgil shook his head. “No. No way. Roman not figuring it out is a _good_ thing.”

Logan shook his head. “Virgil-“

“Are _you_ going to talk to Patton about how you feel?” Virgil challenged.

Logan sighed. “Very well. I will drop the subject for now.”

He began to walk again, but this time he didn’t try to stop Virgil from walking with him.

“It’s a shame,” Logan mused, “That Remus will get away without consequences.”

“Who says he will?”

Logan frowned. “We agreed not to tell the university board.”

“So we won’t tell the university board.” Virgil smiled wickedly. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to let him get away with it.”

Logan shook his head, looking amused. “I almost feel sorry for him.”

“No, you don’t.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I did say almost.”

Virgil grinned. “Wanna help get revenge?”

Logan hesitated, probably weighing up the potential consequences, and then his mouth twitched into a smile. “Very well,” he said.

As soon as Virgil stepped back inside the apartment, Roman threw his arms around him.

“You did it!” Roman said, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah,” Virgil muttered. “You owe me one.”

He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the hug, before reluctantly pushing Roman off.

“I owe you more than _one_. Is Logan alright?”

Virgil pulled a face. “Freaking out about having to admit he has feelings, but yeah, he’ll be fine. You should probably talk to him sooner, rather than later, though.”

Roman nodded absently. “I will. Seriously, though, Virgil, I- thank you. You kinda saved me.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. Remus probably wouldn’t have let a mob tear you apart.”

Roman shook his head, his face sincere in a way Virgil had never seen. “I’m serious, Virgil. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Virgil shrugged, fighting to hide his blush. His mouth suddenly felt dry. “Yeah, well, you’re my best friend.”

For a moment, they just stood there, until Virgil couldn’t deal with the look on Roman’s face. “Look,” he said, “I just had to deal with your brother, and that is _way_ too much socialising for one day. I’m going to go to my room and freak out.”

With that, Virgil moved past him towards the safety of his door.

“All right.” Roman sounded more fond that offended, thank God. “Hey, did you ever figure out why you weren’t affected?”

Virgil hesitated outside his door. Logan’s words earlier came back to him.

He could turn around right now, and confess everything. Roman might even feel the same way. Might press one hand to the side of Virgil’s face and kiss him the way Virgil fantasised about.

But Virgil was a coward. So he didn’t look away from his door. And all he did was shrug, and say “Beats me. Must just be a weird magic thing.”

And then he stepped inside his room, and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're here! Thank you so much everyone for all the support you've shown along the way. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

One week since the love spell, and Roman was still getting dirty looks whenever he stepped outside.

Even though the University had investigated and decided that it wasn’t possible for Roman to have cast the spell based on the magic used, the other students still seemed to blame Roman. Probably because they didn’t have anyone else to blame.

Virgil had told him about the deal they’d made with Remus in order to end the spell, but even without it, Roman would have kept quiet anyway. It was one thing if the university ended up finding out Remus had done it by themselves – Remus needed to face the consequences for his actions every now and again – but Roman was not about to throw his brother to the wolves.

But worse than the suspicion – both from the University and the students – was how Virgil reacted.

Logan and Patton had both apologised profusely for their actions – not that they needed to – and though there had been some awkwardness for the first couple of days, things had quickly settled back into normalcy with them.

Virgil, however, had been avoiding Roman since the incident.

He was trying not to make it obvious, instead coming up with excuses for why he was never around, and somehow that made it worse. At least if Virgil wasn’t trying to hide it, Roman would know he was mad with him. As it was, Roman just felt lost.

So with all the stress he was under it was really quite understandable when, upon running into Remus, the first thing Roman did was punch him.

That didn’t stop Roman feeling bad about it, afterwards, when he saw blood coming from Remus’ nose. Remus, however, just swiped his hand across his face and grinned.

“Does that mean your boyfriend is going to stop with the spiders now?” Remus asked.

Roman stared at him blankly. “Spiders?”

Remus nodded, leaning forward the way he did before giving a disturbing fact. “Every time I shower. I thought it was funny, at first, but Virgie really doesn’t give up easily. Guess the spell really pissed him off.”

Remus did not seem regretful about that.

“Virgil… is making spiders appear when you shower,” Roman said, slowly.

Remus nodded. “From the shower head! And he wasn’t even affected by the love spell. Kinda disappointed about that, to be honest. I was looking forward to seeing how he’d confess his love. My money was on angsty poetry.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“…Write you angsty poetry?”

“No! The spell. Why didn’t you cast it on him too?”

Not that Roman was upset that Remus _hadn’t_. If Remus had, well, Roman might have done a lot more than just punch him.

Remus stared at Roman before bursting into laughter. “Wow, you really are stupid. Guess I got both the brains and the looks, huh?”

Roman gritted his teeth. “What are you talking about?”

“Really, bro,” Remus said, “It’s not like when I cast it I was like ‘make it affect everyone but Virgil’. Spells don’t even _work_ like that.”

Roman was about to just walk away, because Remus must be lying. After all, if what Remus said was true, the only reason for Virgil not to be affected was-

Oh.

Oh, shit.

Remus crowed with laughter. “He gets it!”

Roman shook his head. “You’re wrong.”

Remus said nothing.

“There’s no way,” Roman continued, “I mean, surely he would have _said_ something.”

Remus stared at him like he was stupid.

Okay, yeah, if Virgil _had_ said something while the spell was going on, Roman probably wouldn’t have believed him. And okay, yeah, it was Virgil, and he wasn’t the kind of person who would just come out and say –

That he was in love with him.

Virgil Storm was in love with him.

“I have to go,” Roman said, not even waiting for a reply before teleporting back to the apartment.

“So, spiders?” Roman asked as soon as Virgil had opened the door to his room, trying to cover the way his heart was pounding.

For a moment, Virgil looked confused, before he smirked. “Logan did most of the work.”

Roman shook his head, smiling. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“Pretty sure you couldn’t if you tried, Princey.”

Roman froze at the words, which once he would have laughed off as a joke. Now, though, he saw the truth behind them.

Virgil quickly looked away, worrying the sleeves of his hoody. “I mean, uh-.”

“Hey,” Roman said, his throat thick. “I, uh, I get it.”

Virgil glanced back at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You couldn’t get on my bad side, either.”

Virgil gave a small smile, before quickly shifting his expression into something bored. “So, uh, was that all you wanted?”

“I spoke to Remus,” Roman blurted out, before wincing. Damn it, he was supposed to be good at this. But here he was, when it really mattered, and he was just blurting out the first things that came to his head.

Virgil tilted his head, but didn’t say anything.

“It, uh, got me thinking. About the spell. And about you. And I think I know why it didn’t affect you.”

Virgil’s shoulders stiffened. He looked down at the floor.

“Was I right?” Roman asked, softly.

Part of Roman was scared that Virgil would just scoff, and roll his eyes, and say _no, of course not. Who could ever love you?_ But instead, Virgil just seemed to shrink into himself.

“It – it doesn’t have to be a big deal. We can just, you know, forget about it.” Virgil said.

“What if I want it to be a big deal?” Roman asked.

Virgil glanced up again, and Roman could see the hope growing on his face.

“I feel the same way,” Roman admitted, heart pounding.

“Yeah?” Virgil asked, sounding breathless.

“Yeah,” Roman answered.

“Oh,” Virgil said. “That’s, uh, that’s good.”

For a moment they stood in silence, and then Roman said, “Just to make it clear, I’m saying that I love you.”

Virgil laughed softly. “Yeah, I got that. I, uh, I love you too.”

Roman beamed. “You love me.”

Virgil shook his head. “Yeah, Princey.”

“You love me,” Roman repeated.

“You can stop now,” Virgil said.

“Never,” Roman said, smiling. “I love you, Virgil. God, I’ve loved you for so long, I should have said it months ago.”

“Not like I was any better,” Virgil pointed out.

The two of them lapsed into silence, Roman’s mind whirring. He suddenly felt uncertain what to do next. That was Virgil’s fault, he was sure, stealing away Roman’s thoughts.

Virgil fidgeted.

Roman cleared his throat. “So, uh, should we…?”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Virgil muttered, before surging forwards and kissing him.

Virgil’s lips were gentle and tentative on his own, and when he pulled back, his brow was furrowed with worry.

“Was that… okay?” Virgil asked.

Roman’s only reply was to lean forwards and kiss Virgil back.

“You know,” Virgil said when they finally pulled apart. “I can’t wait to see Remus’ face when he finds out that he actually _helped_ you.”

Roman smiled at the image. One of his hands was still cupped around Virgil’s face. “Tell him tomorrow,” he said, and pulled him back into another kiss.


End file.
